In Phase I of this SBIR research project, RVision demonstrated the ability to design, videotape, and study the efficacy of customized education and exercise tapes for Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease (COPD) patients. A library of 30 segments was produced and software developed that allows clinicians to create individualized videos for patients to use at home. In a pilot study, the customized tapes were evaluated with 22 COPD patients. The study found tape patients showed improvement in their fatigue level and leisure activities. The study also found that customized videotapes were capable of producing actual behavioral changes including an improved ability to perform prescribed exercises correctly. Perceptually, 90 percent of tape recipients rated the tape either "good" or "excellent," 65 percent stated the tape helped them "a lot" and another 25 percent stated it helped "somewhat." 80 percent of tape recipients stated that they would "strongly recommend" the tape to someone else with COPD. In Phase II, RVision will produce a comprehensive library of customizable video exercise and education segments for COPD patients. In addition, RVision will incorporate an assessment of readiness for change in order to "tailor" messages to the individual. Phase II will conclude with a randomized trial of COPD patients to assess the efficacy of the customized tapes. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE